


The Adventures of Sparky #4

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [4]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Books, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, short people problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: In which getting a book becomes a tall order.
Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971787
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Adventures of Sparky #4

Being the shortest robot was such a bother sometimes. Sparky sighs as she looks up at the tall bookshelf. The book she wanted was on the top shelf, of course. Even standing on tiptoe didn't help. The small robot looks around the library she's in, trying to find something sturdy enough to stand on. 

No, the big fluffy chair wouldn't work and the smaller wooden one might break under her weight... her gaze lands on a fancy old red chair sitting suspiciously in the corner of the room, almost like it was trying to avoid discovery. Yikes, wasn't that the spooky chair Rabbit told her about? It was always up to no good and pops up in random places to try and get unwary humans to sit on it. The copper bot glares at it for a moment.

"Behave yourself, or I'm telling Rabbit." Sparky warns the chair, not like it really made a difference, a chair spooky or not, couldn't understand her...could it? 

Sparky shakes her head. Anyway, back to the task at hand, she certainly wasn't going to move the red chair over, it was too creepy. She knew there was a stepstool in the kitchen, she'll just grab it and come back to get her book. As the little robot leaves the library she could swear that the chair was watching her.

Before Sparky enters the kitchen, she hears an awful sound, like something metal being scraped across the linoleum kitchen floor. The little robot walks in the kitchen to see GG the baby giraffe robot pulling the stepstool across the floor with her mouth, dragging it towards the refrigerator.

"GG?"

"Nyaah!", the giraffe yelps in surprise.

"Ahh!" Sparky jumps a bit, eyes wide.

GG was so startled by Sparky's unexpected appearance that she let go of the stool and startled backwards. "Sparky! Don't go scaring a girl like that!'

Sparky was equally surprised by GG's reaction, as she sparked a little from the scare, hands on her chest where her heart would be.

"Sorry GG, didn't mean to scare you", she says after a moment with a soft chuckle. "You scared me too. What are you doing with the stool?"

The baby giraffe straightens up then answers matter of factly, "I need the stool to get ice outta the freezer for the penguin." 

"The penguin?" Sparky blinks, perking a brow. 

"Yes, the penguin", GG reintetrates haughtily. "The Lamborghini isn't gonna happen, so I better get ice for the penguin." 

Sparky doubted that was happening, but she let the giraffe dream. 

"Should probably wait for the penguin to arrive before you get the ice, otherwise it'll melt", she suggests. 

The baby giraffe squints at Sparky, thinking it over. 

"I suppose that makes sense" she says finally.

Sparky nods, smiling at GG. "I need the stool, if you're done with it?"

"Sure, go ahead", GG tries pushing the stool over to Sparky with her head, the metal screeching on the linoleum. 

"I'll get it, don't worry about it GG", Sparky says quickly, wincing at the sound before she walks over and picks up the stepstool.

"Whatcha need it for? Can I come too?" GG asks hopefully.

"I need it to get a book down in the library, and sure you can come with me." Sparky answers with a smile and leads the way back down the hall to the library. 

"Yaay!" GG scampers excitedly after Sparky. 

The little giraffe wasn't so bad, Sparky remarks to herself. Granted, their first meeting wasn't great. GG had nipped her when the little bot tried to pet the giraffe's head the first time they met. That rude behavior earned GG a stern scolding from both Rabbit and The Spine. Sparky still thought GG was cute regardless.

Upon reaching the library, Sparky sets up the stool in front of the bookshelf and steps up, reaching for the book. Her fingertips graze the book's spine, but she still wasn't quite tall enough to get a good grip.

"Darn it, I almost got it", she huffs and hops up on her tiptoes, finally grabbing the book. 

The stool tips forward and backward unevenly as Sparky tries to steady herself but fails, falling backwards off the stool with squeak of surprise, dropping the book to the floor.

"Omigosh! I'll save ya Sparky!" GG exclaims and stands up on her back legs, stretching up her front legs to try and catch Sparky.

Both giraffe and automaton end up tumbling to the floor with a hard, metallic thud and a *twang* of springy limbs. 

"Are you okay GG?! Did I hurt you?" Sparky asks in concern.

Instead of catching the small automaton, GG had only managed to wrap herself around Sparky, springy legs wrapped around her chest and waist, head resting on top of her red hair. 

"I'm good! Are you ok?" The giraffe replies, tilting her long neck to peer down at Sparky, who runs a quick system check on herself.

"All good", she replies with a thumbs up to GG. "I only landed on my butt", she chuckles a bit and helps GG untangle her limbs then remarks with a small laugh when GG was finally detached from her, "You became a backpack." 

"'GG the backpack giraffe' has a good ring to it actually", the baby giraffe giggles then wobbles over to where the book landed and scoots it over to Sparky with her nose. 

The book had landed cover up, the title made GG pause and tilt her head, blinking at it for a moment before erupting in laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Sparky asks, giggling softly.

"This book...on the tallest shelf...we're the shortest ones here!" GG replies in between laughs.

Sparky glances down at the book's title and starts laughing along with GG.

**_'Little Women'_ **


End file.
